Bulldog Attack Vehicle
The Bulldog Attack Vehicle is a humvee equipped with 2 RPG launchers. It is comparable to the D.A.V.E. in top speed and makes for a decent anti-air defense. History Humvees were re-introduced with the rise of Ivan, but something was off. There were plenty of factory defects to go around, so they needed to go towards something. In order to save money, Ivan suggested to use the defect parts and pieces to create vehicles anyway. Operating a Bulldog is considered a lowly position in the army because of how poorly it was made in the first place. Sure, there is plenty of technology that seems crude by the roleplay’s standards, but one should never underestimate their effectiveness. That isn’t the case with this thing; it‘s almost as bad as it sounds on paper. If you told someone you operated a Bulldog during your time in the Falantan Army, then they will probably just laugh because of sitcoms showing off how bad they are. Bulldogs have a number of problems, ranging from faulty weapons to high fuel consumption. If you can name a problem with a vehicle, then chances are, there’s a Bulldog with the exact same issue somewhere. This has led it to become a running gag for new recruits and veterans alike, as they are more willing to send them to a Recycler rather than into combat, despite their usefulness. Usage Considering the vehicle’s use in sitcoms, you wouldn’t expect much from this piece of junk, however, the RPGs on the vehicle are surprisingly effective for taking down small vehicles and aircraft. It is additionally fairly cheap and trains faster than the Attack Bike. Some problems, however, come with reliability. Its top speed leaves a lot to be desired, and it is fairly fragile. One is usually never enough to fend off against even the lightest aircraft, including the Venom. In that case, they should be used for hit and run attacks, as harvesters are easy pickings for this vehicle unless they are armed. Matchups One-on-one deathmatches between this and the fast anti-vehicle units of applicable factions. The winner is determined on how effective they are in their respective titles * Nod Attack Bike: Win (barely) * GDI Pitbull: Lose * Scrin Gun Walker: Win * Terran Vulture: Lose * Ork Warbike: Win * ErrorLandian Centaur: Lose * WolvesLandian AP Hunter: Lose * FoxLandian AGSC: Win Quotes When created * This Bulldog looks... functional. When selected * Very funny, HQ. * Why did you give me '''this?' * ''Even the radio’s messed up... * I didn’t think this thing could be more broken. * I feel like Imma break this thing! * Bulldog in the building! When ordered to move * Still moving. * We’re running low on fuel again? * Considering we don‘t break, we’ll be there soon. * At least this thing’s fast... * Okay then... When ordered to attack * Keep shooting. Don’t look at me funny if it blows up. * Whatever. * We can take ‘em... I think. * Let’s see how much they can take. When ordered to attack aircraft * I’ll give it a shot. * They can’t stay up there forever. * Hold still for me, will ya? In combat * That thing’s broken yet? * Should we even try running away? * I’m just suprised we’re not dead yet. * Any moment now... Retreating * Don’t know why, but okay. * Push it to the limit! Category:Falantan Confederation